King of Gate
King of Gate is an annual singles tournament held in Dragon Gate. It is designed to determine the strongest singles fighter of the year. It is the successor to El Numero Uno from Toryumon Japan. Where El Numero Uno was a round-robin tournament, King of Gate uses the single-elimination format. The tournament was originally used at the end of the year, taking place over the course of the last December shows. Following a hiatus in 2009 due to the Generation Warfare, the tournament was moved to Spring in 2010. On 2016 it was adopted a new system for the King of Gate and it is a Round Robin tournament that contains four blocks. Tournament Winners * 2005: Ryo Saito * 2006: Masaaki Mochizuki * 2007: Gamma * 2008: Naruki Doi * 2010: Shingo Takagi * 2011: BxB Hulk * 2012: Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! *2013: Ricochet *2014: Jimmy Susumu *2015: Masato Yoshino *2016: YAMATO *2017: T-Hawk Results 2005 King of Gate The first King of Gate tournament took place over the course of five days from December 23-25, 2005. Virtually every member of the Dragon Gate roster participated, so a select few were given byes into the second round. 2006 King of Gate The second King of Gate tournament took place over the course of four days from December 10-22, 2006. The number of participants was diminished with only Ryo Saito, last year's winner, receiving an automatic bye into the second round. Dick Togo became the first outsider to participate in the tournament. Kouji Shishido won a fan vote to be included in the tournament. 2007 King of Gate The third King of Gate Tournament took place over the course of seven days from December 1-9, 2007. The previous year's winner, Masaaki Mochizuki, no longer received an automatic bye into the second round. Austin Aries became the first gaijin to participate in the tournament. The tournament ended in controversy when Gamma was declared winner by default due to CIMA's inability to continue after taking numerous kicks to the groin. Dragon Kid, who himself lot to Gamma by less than honorable means, demanded a rematch with Gamma and won, though he is not recognized as the winner of the tournament. 2008 King of Gate The fourth King of Gate Tournament took place over the course of six days from December 2-19, 2008. Shingo Takagi was scheduled to participate, but decided to pull out as he was the reigning Open The Dream Gate Champion at the time. His spot would be filled by outsider Madoka, who won a battle royal on November 29 to earn entry. Ryo Saito legitimately injured his right arm during his first round match with BxB Hulk. It was severe enough for the referee to call the match. Naoki Tanizaki's ringout loss to Don Fujii in the second round was caused by an intrusion from Cyber Kong. 2010 King of Gate The fifth King of Gate Tournament took place over the course of five days from April 3-14, 2010. While he was a part-time member of the Dragon Gate roster at the time, Takuya Sugawara was still listed as an outsider. 2011 King of Gate The sixth King of Gate Tournament took place over the course of six days from May 12-21, 2011. 2012 King of Gate The seventh King of Gate Tournament will take place over the course of six days from May 10-19, 2012. CIMA was scheduled to participate, but agreed to pull out and be replaced by Eita Kobayashi, who wanted to enter the tournament as his prize for winning the King of Chop tournament on April 19, 2012. 2013 King of Gate The 2013 King of Gate tournament, a sixteen man tournament, took take place from May 10 to May 25, covering seven shows. 2014 King of Gate The 2014 King of Gate tournament, a sixteen man tournament, took take place from May 9 to May 31, covering nine shows. 2015 King of Gate The 2015 King of Gate tournament, a sixteen man tournament, took take place from May 8 to May 30, covering seven shows. 2016 King of Gate The 2016 King of Gate tournament, a round robin tournament, featuring 4 blocks and will take place from May 8 to June 12, covering twenty shows. 1. This match ended in a double count out and none of them received points. 2017 King of Gate The 2017 King of Gate tournament, a round-robin tournament, featuring 4 blocks and will take place from May 9 to June 11, covering twenty shows. On May 5 Cyber Kong was forced to revert to his real name Takashi Yoshida. Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. was forced to forfeit his match against Don Fujii on June 3 due to pulling right calf muscle. 2018 The 2018 King of Gate, a round-robin tournament, featured 4 blocks and taked place from May 8 to June 9, covering sixteen shows. Reigning Open The Dream Gate Champion Masaaki Mochizuki was scheduled to participate in the tournament, but instead decided to pull out of the tournament due to being the Open the Dream Gate Champion and instead decided a Young Generation wrestler to participate in his place, and decided to defend the title on the June 10. It was later announced that the wrestler with the the lowest pontuation in each block, would take part of a mini-tournament to decided the last placed wrestler in the tournament, between June 2 and June 3. On April 6, it was announced that the winner of the King of Gate would receive his Open The Dream Gate Championship title opportunity at the following day on June 10. On April 22 Shun Skywalker took part of a six-man tag team match, where the wrestler who got the win would fill the spot of the Young Generation wrestler, which he filled after pinning Oji Shiiba to win the match and to take part of the tournament. During the tournament, Dragon Kid suffured an ankle injury, which led him forfeit all of his matches. Losers round Knockout round Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Dragon Gate Events